This is an ongoing research and development project that includes automated cartography, geographic information systems, and related statistical methods and software, that will generally and/or specifically be used to meet NIDR data analysis goals in studying minority dental health status and other studies such as tooth loss. Included in this project is an analysis and documentation of existing technology and application of new statistical methods and technology to NIDR data sources.